1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of network data services. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for combining a plurality of data transactions prior to transmission over a bandwidth-limited network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of wireless data processing devices have been introduced over the past several years. These include wireless personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) such as the Palm® VIIx handheld, cellular phones equipped with data processing capabilities (e.g., those which include wireless application protocol (“WAP”) support), and, more recently, wireless messaging devices such as the Blackberry™ wireless pager developed by Research In Motion (“RIM”).™
These devices employ various data compression techniques to compress data before transmitting the data over the wireless network (i.e., to conserve network bandwidth). Two such compression techniques are known as Huffman coding and Lempel-Ziv-Welch (“LZW”) compression. Huffman coding is a statistical compression algorithm that converts characters into variable-length bit strings. Characters occurring more frequently are converted to relatively shorter bit strings; characters occurring less frequently are converted to relatively longer bit strings. Huffman compression is generally accomplished in two passes. In the first pass, the Huffman algorithm analyzes a block of data and creates a tree model based on its contents. In the second pass, the algorithm compresses the data using the tree model. During decompression, the variable length strings are decoded using the tree model.
LZW compression works by generating pointers which identify repeating blocks of data to reduce redundancy in the bitstream. For example, if the same 30-byte chunk of data occurs several times, the initial occurrence is preserved but any future occurrences are replaced by a pointer to the initial occurrence, thereby significantly reducing the bandwidth consumed by the bitstream (i.e., assuming that each pointer will be smaller than 30 bytes). Winzip,™ the well-known file compression tool, employs a form of LZW compression.
There are numerous reasons why reducing the amount of data transmitted over a wireless network is important. Wireless networks are generally more bandwidth-limited than wired networks. As such, these networks can only concurrently support a limited number of devices transmitting at a given bitrate. The more the transmitted data can be compressed, the greater the number of devices which can concurrently communicate over the network.
Moreover, transmitting data from a wireless device consumes a significant amount of energy. As such, decreasing data transmissions will increase battery life on the device. In addition, because wireless carriers typically charge customers based on the amount of data transmitted (or by the amount of time spent “online” which is generally proportional to the amount of data transmitted), reducing the amount of transmitted data will result in a lower cost to the end user.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method which will reduce bandwidth consumption for a given number of data transactions over a bandwidth-limited network.